Who Vamped Roger Rabbit?
by TatianaOstrowski
Summary: My entry to the All Hallows Eve o/s contest held by tg10781 and company. Edward fell for Isabella the moment he saw her.  Bella has a deep dark secret. What happens next is unexpected. AH/OOC E


This is my first time writing for ffn, well anything other than reviews and pms. Please be gentle when you review.. my skin is not so tough yet. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Everything in the wonderful world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended as I have my wicked way with her characters. Unlike Breaking Dawn, this isn't PG-13. Mature for language and Meyer _Lemon_ Shaker Pie. So… Pucker up and enjoy xx

* * *

_She whispered in his ear as he slept, "I know you've suffered but I don't want you to hide." This is what she did on a regular basis - whispering in his ear while he slept peacefully - something she wished she could do. He didn't know that she knew he admired her from afar and that he often followed her after her night lectures. He wanted to see her safely to apartment. Though Georgetown was a relatively safe area to live, he still thought it was better for him to do this than to hear about a tragedy the next day in the news. Little did he know that she was not the one that needed the protection - soon enough he would find out that he was the one that needed to be looked after, that is if he even had a chance. The masque she wore worked just as she planned - finally she had lured him to the brink..._

It was the Wednesday before one of the biggest party weekends in the District. Edward had not given a thought about his Halloween costume because he did not want to spend more time waiting outside of the bar than he did inside of it. Emmett and Jazz had other plans. They decided there was no way they were going to let him stay in this year. They were in their last year at Georgetown University and somehow Edward had managed to make an excuse for each preceding Halloween. This was their year and those two decided they had enough of Edward brooding his way out of avoiding Nightmare on M Street.

Emmett had thoroughly nagged Rosalie, his girlfriend since high school, into wearing couples costumes. He made plans for them to be Superman and Lois Lane for the Thirsty Thursday costume competition at McFadden's, Popeye and Olive Oil for Friday night at The Tombs, with the ultimate Emmett-wear-no-clothes costume to top it all off - Tarzan and Jane for Nightmare on M Street.

Edward almost managed to sneak into the apartment he, Em and Jazz shared at the 2400 M. All three came from very well-off families and if they kept their grades up their parents agreed to pay for their housing arrangements. Each was at Georgetown on scholarship - Emmett for football, Edward for his music and Jasper for psychology. Edward did not expect his kid sister, Alice, to hurl herself at him as soon as he stepped foot into his apartment. Of course she was already there with garment bags ready for her and Jazz for Halloween.

"Eddie!" she shrieked as she nearly tackled him to the ground, "I've missed you so much and I have so much to tell you - aren't you excited about Halloween? I can finally go out with all of you and I am so siked about Nightmare on M Street. Aren't you? This is going to be the best Halloween since mom and dad finally allowed me to start using the sewing machine to make our costumes!" Edward always wondered how she managed to say things so quickly while not stopping to breathe or even passing out from the strain of fitting so much into a short amount of time.

"Whoa Mighty Mouse, take a breather I think your head might pop right off if you don't pipe down for a minute. I'm great, not really excited about the partying but I have missed you." He barely managed to finish those few sentences before she started bombarding him with the costume designs she came up with for her and Jazz.

Jazz and Edward both went to Gonzaga College High School in Washington, D.C. before they started at Georgetown. Alice always had the most obvious eye for Jasper and loved him since the day she saw him out on the water with Edward during their regatta freshman year. Edward and Jazz weren't very serious about the sport, but it did keep them in shape when they both hadn't made the baseball team. Edward made varsity his freshman year, but he didn't want to ditch Jazz. They had met during homeroom and immediately got along. Alice saw Jasper as the perfect gentleman; he had come from southern roots and was born in Texas. His father was an Army General and was currently stationed at Ft. Myer in Arlington, Virginia which is how Jasper found himself applying for the all-boys school in the District. His father wanted him to have a great education. Gonzaga being one of the best prep schools in the area, seemed to be the perfect fit.

Edward was not too excited when Alice started writing Jazz notes, not because he didn't trust Jazz, but because he was afraid the short stack of spontaneous combustible energy would have him running for the hills. It had the complete opposite effect. Jazz always had a special place for Alice in his heart and not in the she's my best friend's kid-sister kind of way. Though she was just a year younger than them, he always thought she had this understated maturity about herself. She always knew the right thing to do at the right time and it never was an annoyance to him. His calm reflective nature seemed to compliment her spastic ball of energy quirktastic personality.

Once Edward was able to calm Alice down they caught up about their lives and he was dying to know how things were going in New York. She was studying at the Fashion Institute of Technology while managing a few weekend trips to visit, but recently she had been preparing night and day for her junior showcase. This led to Alice whining about Edward's lack of Halloween spirit. She brought extra materials for Edward just in case if he hadn't planned anything for the weekend. And being the little future-seeing pixie that she is, she was correct - Edward had no costume prepared.

Alice knew he didn't have a girlfriend, but managed to squeeze out just enough information to know that he had his eye set on someone. She always had feelings when her brother wasn't happy about a situation - it was some sort of sibling link that they shared. She could read him like a book and could tell that this wasn't just another girl that had Edward bothered.

"Alice fine... fine! Her name is Isabella Swan. I've known her since orientation. She's breathtaking and I don't have a chance." Edward was exasperated, because every time he tried to get her attention she would just blow him off.

"Eddie, have you seen yourself? This 'I don't have a chance' business is just you being melodramatic. Does she have a Facebook? I need to see a picture of her... where does she hang out, what's her major?"

He yanked at his hair and sighed. _I knew this was going to happen if I gave her a smidgen of information._"Slow down, Allie, she doesn't have one - not like I have checked or anything. She's also in the performing arts program, except she's dances and oh can she dance. Her last name is definitely Swan for a reason."

"Is she doing anything this weekend? Maybe she can come join us! She can be the Odette to your Prince Derek!"

"Okay, Walt Disney, she barely knows I exist. I'm not about to go all couple-couple on her with costume ideas. Remember, not-a-chance?"

"First of all, Edward Anthony Cullen, that is not a Disney animation; second... get her to notice you!"

"Alright, if I ask her and she shoots me down, like she will, will you drop this and let me stay in?"

Just then a booming voice came from the hallway, Emmett rounded the corner "No way no motherlicking way. You are not getting out of this Cullen, you promised you would quit this shit and come out with us! We're graduating next semester and you won't be ruining my fun."

The little pixie did a bouncy clap and pounced on her big brother from another mother. "Emmie! Thank you thank you thank you! You show him who is boss! We can't let him bail. He's got to get this Swan back to his lake. Maybe then he'll quit being such a big baby and learn to have some fun!"

"Hey squirt, you've been missed. What's this about a swan?" he asked, turning to Edward. "Is this said swan the reason you've been such a sourpuss since day one? Unrequited love or some shit?"

Edward shook his head; he wasn't going to win this battle. "Alice, fire up your sewing machine at mom and dad's. I'll go look for Bella... she's probably at the studio around the corner like she always is at night."

Rosalie entered the room just as Edward let slip his stalker-tendency. "Ah, so that's where you always wander off to. Is this some sort of exotic peep-show thing you've got going on with this girl? Didn't think you were a voyeur, Eddie, jeez I thought we were friends!" She loved getting under his skin, and embarrassing him in front of his little sister was the epitome of Awkwardsville for him. Especially when it came to anything that involved his involvement with the finer things in life, if you know what I mean. Some drunken never-have-I-ever games should be forgotten but when you had Rosalie "I can drink my caveman boyfriend under the table" Hale playing against you - you are better off lying. That's how they found out he to this day was still a virgin. The 6'2'' green-eyed god of a man - who had every girl from age 9 to 99 pining after him - still held his trusty v-card. If there is a God, who ever had the pleasure of popping his cherry would be the luckiest woman alive. Leprechauns, double rainbows, horseshoes and wishbones couldn't give any ol' girl a better chance of landing this stud. The girl had to be extraordinary, especially since he's only had eyes for Miss Isabella Swan.

Edward wasn't one to normally blush, but if you could compare him to anything at that moment... just imagine him as a thawed shrimp that just hit the heat of a steamer. His complexion went from perfection to pinker than pink in seconds flat.

He was finally able to make his escape when Jasper arrived suggesting that he should take Alice to her parents place in Great Falls. Carlisle, the head of the Georgetown Hospital Neurology Department, could barely contain his excitement when he found out that Alice would be in town. This meant he had a hiking partner for the weekend while Alice and her mother Esme went shopping at the vintage boutiques in Georgetown. Carlisle loved Jasper already as a son and was starting to think that soon enough he would be proposing. He was hoping he could steal him away one morning to do some _light hiking_through the falls while Alice and Esme lunged into Annie Creamcheese during their traditional shopping routine.

Carlisle had filled Edward in his plan when he found out Alice would be home. He, Carlisle and Jasper were the only ones who were ever able to withhold information from Allie. If Esme ever caught wind of what may ensue, all would be lost and Alice would know by sundown where and when he planned on proposing. Esme, the loving mother that she was, could never keep exciting news from Alice. Delivering information to people is something Esme did on a regular basis. She is one of the higher ups at Burson-Marsteller. If PR could have any positive nickname, it would be Esme. She lives and breathes public relations. Alice couldn't wait to share the tid bit she learned about Edward this afternoon with her mother. Esme's biggest concern is that Edward would torture himself for what happened between him and Tanya Denali. She was worried that the son that she knew could love so deeply would be lost forever.

Edward bounded to the elevator to make it to the studio before Bella left for the night. As soon as he arrived he was not only breathless from running, but from seeing her move so fluidly in a skin tight crimson dress. Tonight was different, instead of the standard bun she wore atop her head her long brown locks were cascading down her back. He never thought she could look more beautiful than she already was, but he was proven wrong on a regular basis. Especially now, in her element she could capture his attention like a moth to a flame.

Bella sensed someone was watching her and she could hear his shallow breathing. Just as she began to turn she heard his gasp when he realized she would see him. As if he was stunned, he couldn't move. When they made eye contact a small smile began to play at her lips as she thought that finally he was going to _really_ approach her, and hopefully that he wasn't like the others that were just drawn to her because of what she really was.

She walked to the door and opened it. She nodded her head as if to give him permission to enter. His steps faltered when he realized he'd been staring at her with his jaw nearly touching the sidewalk.

"How long have you been enjoying the show, Mr. Cullen? Usually we charge for this sort of thing at the university, but I suppose you can repay me at another time."

"Whoa, how did you know my name?" he asked skeptically.

"Edward, I know a lot about you that you don't think I know. Like how you follow me after some of my lectures."

"Oh, um well... the thing about that."

"Please, there's no need to explain – I know I may seem like a fragile vulnerable girl, but please trust me... I can take care of myself." She gave him a reassuring smile, which relaxed him to a point, but there was something sinister and unnerving about the way her lips upturned. He wondered how she had such a great affect on him and as he was pondering – she studied him.

"Is there something you needed – dance lessons maybe?"

"No, I mean dancing is not my forte, but yes there is something I needed. I wanted to ask you something." _Gosh I seem like such a dope. She's probably internally rolling her eyes. Jesus, those eyes – I'm already lost and in too deep._

_The poor guy he is so nervous, maybe this is a good sign. Maybe he's different. I really hope so… if it were only that easy._"I see. Care to share or do you want me to guess?"

"Right, I was just wondering do you have any plans for the weekend? I never really see you outside of classes, not that I go out a lot. What I would like to ask is if you would like to join me and my friends for some Halloween festivities?" _Please say yes, I'm about to run out of here. This is so embarrassing. If I could stick my head in the sand like an ostrich right now I'd be half way to China._

"That would be nice; I've been waiting for you to make a move. I'm excited that you picked my favorite holiday to man up. That is if you're asking me out."

"If your answer is yes, then I totally am. If it is no, I well just wanted to…"

Dismissively waving her hand she interrupted him, "This is me giving you a hard time, but this is also a yes, I am really looking forward to this!"

"Really? Oh, that's great!"

"So what's the plan, Stan? Go out to Clarendon or stick to the District?"

He couldn't help smiling from ear to ear. He had no idea she would be this playful so quickly – it was as if they'd known each other for quite some time. "We're sticking to the Foggy Bottom and Georgetown areas. McFadden's Thursday night, the Tombs Friday night and finishing up with Nightmare on M Street."

"Sounds like a good time. Naturally I am ready for this weekend and have my costumes picked out. What are you going to be?"

"Oh, well I wasn't planning on going out so I am up for anything. Any suggestions?"

"I know just the stuff… that is if you wouldn't mind matching little ole me?"

"Isabella, I'm giving you free reign – what do you have in mind?"

"Thursday night I was planning on dressing like the blonde girl from the 'Russian Girls' music video by Sasha Dith, have you ever seen it? You can be the guy that they're holding captive."

"I've never seen that but if that was your plan I'm willing to oblige."

"Snazzy! Trust me, you'll love it! Okay, Friday night I was planning on being a Pin Up Girl. Maybe you could be a Fly Boy?"

_This girl is going to give me a heart attack._He sputtered out, "Anything." _Facepalm, facepalm, facepalm. I sound like such a flippin' perv._

_The poor guy is barely breathing and he's starting to pitch a tent. Too easy._"And last but not least on Saturday I will be Jessica Rabbit. Will you be the Roger to my Rabbit?"

"What? You want me to dress up like that spaz? No way!" _She's gotta be crazy if she thinks I'm going to dress up like some goofy bunny. This isn't Easter!_

As if she was answering his undisclosed fears, "Easy, good buddy, I do not expect you to dress up like the Easter or Energizer bunnies. I was thinking more like the idea of Roger Rabbit, with the outfit he wears. Of course more fitted. I'm not looking to torture you _yet._"

"Alright, so how are we going to pull this off? I mean tomorrow is the first day and we have classes. Where do I get these costumes, especially the Roger Rabbit one on such short notice?"

"We'll just have to wing it. Jeez, it's getting late and the studio is way passed being closed. You wanna get out of here?"

"Oh yeah, they must be ticked that we're still here. Wait, where is everyone?"

"I have a key, I lock up. I sort of uh… own a portion of this place. Before you ask – I inherited it."

"I see well that's awesome. No wonder you're always here." _Shit! The cat is out of the bag now. Go ahead wave around your stalker flag. Hi, my name is Edward Cullen and I'm a stalker. All, "Hi Edward!"_

_I like that he's nervous, he gives out information like its candy on Halloween. Ha – I'm too funny!_"This is true, I am always here… just been waiting for this one guy to grow a pair."

"Oh." _Did she just wink at me? Heck ya she did! Has she been waiting as long as me? Great, Cullen, it is not very chivalrous to keep a lady waiting._

"Let's go, you live nearby right? Want to continue this conversation there? Or do you want to meet up tomorrow?"

"Well… my little sister just got into town tonight and it's a full apartment at the moment – plus I don't know if you want the Alice interrogation after such a long day. Will you meet me for coffee in the morning?"

"Definitely, name the time and place!"

"How about Soho? It is this little place off P and 22nd – have you ever been?"

"Nope, will 8AM work for you?"

"Yep, I've got to get working on my compositions pretty early if I'm going to get this costume show on the road."

"Okay, I'll see you then. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Isabella, until tomorrow."

Just as he began to turn he felt a slight chill rush his hand, the kind of chill that burns and cools at the same time. It felt as if he stuck his fingers to a tray of ice. It was a satisfying sting. He looked down to see that she had entwined her fingers in his and was tugging at him. As he turned to look to see if she actually wanted him to walk her home, her lips mashed to his. He felt that same sensation but a thousand times more intense. It was a feeling he could get used to.

Simultaneously their lips released the others, they exhaled with a "whoa." Both thought that was not what something to be expected and that feeling was absolutely incredible. Isabella's heart softened at that moment. _Maybe I shouldn't toy with him, he seems like a great guy and that kiss. What was with that? I know I've never kissed a man and that was not something I had planned, but what was that? Where did that strange need come from? Am I drawn to him just as much as he is to me?_

"_Kurwa_! I shouldn't have done that. I gotta go. I'll see you in the morning, Edward. Don't be late!"

"What? Wait!"

He barely could get the words out before she sprinted off. _Holy cow! The girl can run! What the hell just happened? Why'd she just take off like that?_

Edward managed to make it back inside without being noticed. _The lovebirds are probably all nesting._Attempting not to gag any further, Edward grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and made his way to his bedroom. Locking his door then setting his alarm for 6AM he began to prepare for bed. After shedding his clothing he flopped onto his bed. Tonight was not a night he would be getting his much needed rest. His body was so heated from that kiss he did not even bother to put on his pajama bottoms. He often preferred to sleep in the nude. It was one of the most freeing things to do in the privacy of his room.

Slowly he began to fall… his dreams began. Twisted images entered his mind as he drifted off. The combination of faces made him restless. One was a face of the beautiful brunette who looked like an angel to him and the other of a burning blonde who looked like a tortured soul entering depths hell.

This was the first night Isabella did not make it passed his windowpane. Touching her hand to the glass, she whispered "I want to reconcile the violence in your heart… I want to exorcise the demons from your past."

The next morning Edward woke. He had a strange feeling he was being watched. It reminded him of Rosalie calling him a voyeur. The 2400 M was one of the highest buildings in Georgetown, and the boys' apartment was on the top floor. There was honestly no way he could have been seen. Knowing this did not make him feel any better. He quickly wrapped a throw blanket around his waist and walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth; he was suddenly awakened when he felt his fingertips touch his lips. _My lips are tingling. Could this be from that kiss? I know it was epic and unexpected but this can't be._

As he walked to retrieve his running gear he thought of how incredibly fast Isabella was; he thought she was as quick as a cheetah. _I bet it would be fun to run with her. I wonder how she'd handle the Exorcist Stairs._

After his run and endless replay of last night, Edward felt confident about meeting with Isabella for breakfast. He went home and showered. He chose to wear an outfit that would easily have the Alice stamp of approval - a pair of dark Diesel jeans, his Mark Nason reed seam stitched loafers and a charcoal long-sleeved v-neck thermal. His lightly sprayed himself with his go-to cologne, Burberry Brit and was out the door. He never really bothered with the disarray on the top of his head. He'd be nervously running his hands through it and didn't like the feel of sticky styling wax.

He arrived early and decided he would try ordering something for Bella. He'd been to Soho plenty of times but never with a girl that he wanted so badly. Soho was a very eclectic coffee shop. Mixed matched tables and chairs, the named said it all. He looked up to the chalk board and saw it. He ordered his standard black no-fuss coffee and awaited Isabella's arrival.

He felt her presence before he saw her. He looked up from the cozy corner couches he had picked out and yet again his breath was taken away. Her hair cascaded again over a black and white wrap dress that hit just below her knee. It was obvious that this dress was a casual-chic pick from White House Black Market. She paired the outfit with tan Michael Kors slouchy high heeled boots that hit a few inches below her knees. _Never ceases to amaze me how stunning she can look. It's effortless; I don't think she is wearing make-up. She's definitely my kind of girl._

"Good morning, you look handsome." Her voice brought him back from his dream-like state. _He's so striking when he's stupefied – he looks so relaxed._

"Hello Gorgeous… I hope you don't mind but I ordered this for you." He extended her the drink that would not be too hot now. He wouldn't want to burn those sweet lips of hers.

"Oh, thank you, I don't mind. What is it?"

Blushing and looking away, "It's called the 'Hello Gorgeous' I thought it was fitting."

The smile that broke across her face was so genuine. She'd never felt this way before… none of her suitors before would be this honest and kind. She took a sip after she sat down next to him. It was delightful, a multitude of flavors she never thought she would enjoy together. She had a quite particular appetite.

"It's de-lish! Thank you. How are you doing this morning? I thought about you a lot already."

He nearly choked on his coffee as he croaked out, "Really? I thought about you all night. I could barely sleep."

_I know… I was there._

"I'm sorry to hear that… you must be tired. Still up for this weekend? Or did I make you anxious with all of the costumes on such short notice?"

"No, that's not a problem – my little sister goes to school for fashion. I left her a note… I'm sure by now she's already cutting patterns to my measurements."

"Excellent! I guess that takes a lot of weight off your shoulders. Well… I suppose we should talk about what happened last night."

_She regrets it._"I suppose we should. I was shocked, but it was a pleasant surprise."

"I really enjoyed it, but I never let my guard down like that. I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm just drawn to you. I'm honestly no good for you. You don't know much about me and trust me; my life is not all sunshine and fluff."

"I don't care, Bella. Crap can I call you Bella?"

"Yes, I prefer it actually."

"Bella, I don't know how to describe how I feel about you, but it is deep and it has been building since I met you at orientation."

"Four years later, it couldn't be that strong of a feeling… wouldn't you have approached me by now."

"I didn't think. I figured I didn't even make a blip on your radar. Forgive me for waiting so long, but I can't wait any longer."

_He's got it bad. What am I going to do? If he only knew he wouldn't want anything to do with me. I have a history of making poor choices which ultimately leads to lives lost._"I think this is something we should take with caution, but I feel the same way about you. I don't know it is like something is pulling me to you. Have you ever seen Donnie Darko? It's kind of like that clear entity that pulls Jake Gyllenhaal around, it is as if I'm hypnotized by you."

Their conversation ended soon after with quiet moments. Those moments were not awkward at all for them. They both had peaceful souls that needed to reflect. This was a lot for two people to feel all at once so suddenly.

Before they said their goodbyes Bella agreed to come to his apartment before they all went out to McFadden's. Their days were very lack luster as they impatiently waited for it to be night fall. Edward composed a song that clearly was inspired by Isabelle. It was mysterious and fluid, trance-like. He was instantly praised by his professor, "like nothing I have ever heard."

Edward's costume fit him perfectly. Alice had a way with fabric and she could not wait to see her brother's face when he saw Isabella. If she looked anything like the girls from the video Edward would flat line.

That's exactly what happened. The Earth stood still – not even a cricket was heard when Bella walked through the door. Rose had to slap the back of Emmett's head. His eyes had bugged out and tongue was hanging so far out of his mouth he looked like a cartoon character.

Edward barely made any sounds; he cleared his throat a few times but his attempts were to no avail. She stunned him yet again. _Jesus, is this some sort of weapon she has? Set phasers to stun!_

"Uh hi guys… I'm Bella. Do you want to go ahead and get out of here? McFadden's is probably going to be packed two hours ago."

Alice bounced her way over. "Of course let's take some shots then get out of here!" Somehow she managed to create a costume for Edward, get herself and Jazz ready as a damsel in distress with blood drawn from her neck and a vampire, and make Jell-o shooters.

_Edward was right, the pixie is full of energy and can work wonders. And I thought_I_was fast._

The night came and went. In the cramped college bar they danced and drank. The girls got up on the bar a few times to dance and have shots powered down their throats by the bartenders. Edward and Bella won the costume contest, souring Emmett's mood for about five seconds. He was proud of Edward and could not steal his thunder with brooding. _Can't preach and not practice_, he thought.

The following day was terribly uneventful. Edward had a free day and helped around the apartment. He and Alice went over ideas for the Roger Rabbit costume when Bella arrived for lunch. She was going to spend the day with them. Alice was very excited about this, though she could tell that Bella was putting up her guard. She chose her words wisely not to let on what she really was, but even that couldn't slip by Alice's radar.

As the rest of the day passed and they got ready, Alice helped Bella transform into a Pin Up girl. Edward was in awe. Even with her hair curled and extensively shortened she was still the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. The era suited her. She was the picture perfect classic beauty.

Alice took a moment to slip away to get ready with Jasper. Tonight they would be Cleopatra and a mummy. Alice would whisper to him how much she looked forward to the unwrapping of her special present.

When they arrived at the Tombs the place was alive. Edward and Bella would steal glances at each other ever-so-often. Their eyes were heavy from the alcohol. _Not tonight, it has to be tomorrow_. Bella had a secret and it had to wait until she was dressed up like sex on legs.

Edward slept alone that night just as he had the night before and the countless nights before that. His nightmares of the night of Tanya's death would haunt him forever. The drunk driver weaving through the roads to Bunny Man's Bridge. The screaming. The blood. _The silence._

_I knew I hated Halloween for a reason. What if something like that happened to Bella. We're off doing traditional scare-yourself-shitless things in the spirit of Halloween and she's taken from me._Tanya was just his best friend from Visitation; his only friend from the all-girls school that hung out with his prep school friends. _I can't let something like that happen to her. No way._

The next day Jasper went off with Carlisle, Esme and Alice stole Rose away from the grasp of Emmett and took her shopping. Emmett went to the gym; he wanted to look extra swoll for tonight.

Edward tinkered at his piano playing the song that reminded him of Bella. Bella prepared for what she had to do.

Bella as Jessica Rabbit was an unbelievable sight to be seen. Edward again was speechless. He was really excited that he did not look like a total goof as Roger Rabbit. They crawled the streets of Georgetown. It was packed like it always was, but when you put those three beauties ahead of you, you were let into any bar in seconds. They bypassed every line. They danced; they lost some articles of clothing. Rose and Alice's make-up, was smudged and only at their lips.

Edward and Bella would seclude themselves and exchange knowing glances. Soon enough they would be sending their friends off in a cab back to Edward's apartment and they would be alone.

"Will you take a walk with me Edward?"

"Anywhere."

"Have you ever been to the Exorcist Stairs?"

"Yeah, I run them every day but Bella I don't think that's a good idea." _No, not a Halloween thing, she could get hurt. Not again._

"It's okay I run them too, it's one of my favorite places. C'mon let's go."

When they arrived at the stairs she took his hand. She pulled him close. And in a split second they crashed through a window. Her teeth were barred at his neck. "I want forever with you. Do you think you want that too?"

"Bella what the fuck?"

"Now that isn't the answer I was looking for… I told you I had a secret. I'm a killer – a vampire and I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart."

No longer afraid, Edward accepted his fate - leaving logic and reason to the arms of unconsciousness.

_Silence. Darkness._

_Fin?_

**A/N:** Thank you for reading my one-shot. Halloween is my favorite holiday and I hope that shows. This is my first time writing anything for Fan Fiction besides reviews. Please review and let me know what you think. Words of encouragement are much appreciated and constructive criticism is definitely welcomed.

**Links/explanations to things in this fic:**

Meyer Lemon Shaker Pie (www(dot)thekitchn(dot)com/thekitchn/dessert/spring-recipe-meyer-lemon-shaker-pie-047770)

Inspiration for Bella's Russian Girls costume: Sasha Dith – "Russian Girls"  
http:/www(dot)muzu(dot)tv/sashadith/sasha-dith-russian-girls-720p-music-video/243747?country=us

Inspiration for Bella's pin up girl costume: Ava Gardner http:/images(dot)art(dot)com/images/products/regular/15362000/15362576(dot)jpg

_Kurwa –_Polish for "Fuck"

**Random song lyrics were featured as dialogue:**

Muse - "Undisclosed Desires" (www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=R8OOWcsFj0U)

Just an FYI I did not use this song because Stephenie claims them to be her _muse._ I knew about Muse before Stephenie existed (well she was obviously born by then but you know what I mean) They've been my favorite band since _Showbiz_ and are amazing live – a must see.

Madonna – "Bedtime Story" (www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=CSaFgAwnRSc)  
I dunno I just really like this song and it seemed appropriate for the fic at the time.

Again, thank you for reading. This is a great community and I feel like I'm just starting to have fun with it. Please review and let me know if this is something I should continue with...

Xx Tatiana


End file.
